Let It All Fall
by captaindynamite
Summary: After a cruel attack on the Smackdown and RAW locker rooms, Mark and Hunter are forced to work together with the McMahons to get their friends back before it's too late, or is it already?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not really sure where this idea came from, but hopefully you guys like it. Hopefully it goes over better than some of my other stories have. I own no one by the way, and enjoy the story.**

The halls were quiet as the Heartbreak kid walked down them, bouncing along as he walked to a tune playing in his head. Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it. He had slept wonderfully the night before, he had no issues going on with his friends, and he had a great match that night to get ready for. A grin formed on his lips as he walked into the locker room, spotting a few others that were still in there.

"Hey happy boy, what's gotten into you?" asked Hunter, looking up and over at his longtime friend, a grin coming to his own lips.

"Nothing, I just feel like today is going to be a good day," answered Shawn with a shrug as he walked over to his locker and began to change into his ring attire. He then sat on the bench and began to tape up his wrists, listening quietly to the soft chatter of the others. His mind shifted away from him, thinking back to his dreams he had the night before. He had dreamt of colorful water, red skies, and other odd things that made little sense to Shawn.

"Hey Shawn, Shawn!" said Hunter, shaking Shawn's arm. Shawn jumped and looked up at Hunter, grinning sheepishly at him.

"Sorry man, I was off in la la land again," said Shawn, shaking his head. "What's up?"

"I need to go see Vince, I'll be back in a bit," said Hunter before leaving Shawn in the locker room. Shawn didn't care; there were still some people in there for him to talk to. He turned his head away from the door and grinned, spotting John, Randy, and Cody still in the room. He jumped up from the bench and walked over, straddling the bench next to Randy. Randy raised his head, glancing over at Shawn.

"What's up Shawn?" asked Randy as he pulled on his wrestling boots. Shawn shrugged, watching Randy for a few minutes in silence before turning his head to the sound of knocking at the locker room door. He frowned faintly. No one backstage except for the stage hand workers knocked, but there was no need for any of them to be back here. The four of them weren't due out until later in the show so there was no need for them to leave with a worker.

John, who was currently closest to the door, walked over and opened it without a second thought. Instead of a worker though, three large men shoved their way in, shoving John back onto the ground. Shawn jumped up from his spot, and headed towards John, hoping to help him but instead got a pipe to the back of the head for his efforts. He fell to the floor with a thud, barely missing John. John jumped to his feet and tackled the guy that had hit Shawn, pulling and yanking at the mask that covered the guy's face. The other two men grabbed John suddenly, and threw him backwards, his head slamming hard into the wall.

In a daze, John fought against the darkness long enough to see one man knock Randy out and the other two grab Shawn and Cody before he passed out.

Hunter groaned faintly as he walked away from Vince. He hadn't been expecting to stay that long and now only had a few minutes before he had a match with Shawn as his partner. He hurried to the locker room and opened the door, but was frozen to the spot at the scene before him. Benches were tossed all around, posters were scattered around the ground, and even worse, both John and Randy were lying on the floor, both sporting large cuts and bruises on their heads.

"SECURITY!" shouted Hunter as he ran into the room, kneeling next to John first. He tried to shake the larger man awake, but couldn't. He then moved over to Randy, checking on his young protégée as a few others began to gather in the doorway, each curious why Hunter had been shouting. The sight they saw though stunned them all in a cold silence.

"What's going on here?" shouted Vince as he pushed his way through the crowd of people outside the door. When he made it into the room, he was sent speechless by the sight of the locker room. His blood ran cold as he looked at the two unconscious wrestlers. Trainers pushed their way into the locker room, closely followed by EMTs as Vince turned to those at the door, swallowing hard before speaking.

"Everyone please go to catering and wait for me. Kofi and Ted find anyone else that isn't here and send them there as well," he ordered, his usual voice gone. The others walked away silently, obeying him without a single complaint. Vince then turned to his son-in-law and walked over to him, placing a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"If I had just come back here a few minutes sooner none of this would have happened," he said softly, staring down at the bloody face of Randy. He couldn't believe all of this had happened. It seemed only a few short minutes ago that he was leaving Shawn to go talk to Vince before their match. That's when it hit him, where was Shawn?

"Shit, Shawn was in here when I left. Where is he?!" panicked Hunter as he looked around for more bodies.

"Easy Hunter, he might be in catering waiting for us," soothed Vince, hoping within his own heart that what he was saying was true. Hunter nodded quietly and walked out of the locker room, not daring once to look back at the blood and tossed furniture. He walked with Vince to catering and looked around upon entering the room, his heart beating quickly as he tried to find Shawn. His heart quickened when he noticed Shawn wasn't there. He turned and looked at Vince, a panicked expression coming to his face. Vince swallowed hard once more, noticing that Shawn wasn't there either. He walked in front of everyone and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Tonight something happened to our fellow workers and it would seem now that one of our stars is missing," said Vince, lowering his head briefly. The room filled with whispers, all of them stunned by the news. "Shawn Michaels is missing according to all reports."

The room exploded with cries, gasps and whispers as the news sank in. Vince couldn't blame them. Shawn was one of those types of people that everyone loved regardless of how he acted towards them in the ring. Ted looked up from his spot, sighing heavily.

"Sir, Cody is missing too," he said softly, not wanting to believe the fact that he couldn't find his young partner anywhere. Vince looked over at Ted, his teeth grinding together. This was just too much. Two of his stars were missing, and two of them were on their way to the hospital. He wasn't sure what more horrible news he could take right now.

"Alright, here's the plan. We'll continue the show tonight with a few tweaks. Security will be increased tonight and for the next few nights. I want to see the security tape as soon as possible of the locker room," said Vince, looking down briefly before returning his gaze to his workers. "Let's just get tonight over with as soon as we can."

As the wrestlers and workers filed out of catering, Vince walked over to Hunter and sat down at the table next to him, frowning at the sadness in his eyes.

"I should have been there. I should have been there to protect Shawn," said Hunter, sniffling softly. Vince sighed heavily, shaking his head. "I promised Shawn I would always be there to protect him, and I failed."

"Easy Hunter, take it easy. Why don't you get yourself together and head to the hospital. John and Randy need someone there when they wake up. I'll be by later after I view that tape," said Vince, patting Hunter on the shoulder. Hunter nodded and stood up, leaving catering. Vince sighed heavily, placing his head in his hands as he did. He couldn't possibly think of how anything could possibly get worse. Unbeknownst to him, the same issues were happening on Smackdown as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, here we go again. This story has really been brewing in my head lately, so it will certainly be my new baby if it's liked well enough. I own no one in this story, I wish I did though, but alas I don't. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Adam grumbled to himself, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he walked down the hall. Why was it always him that had to deliver bad news? He couldn't understand it. Ever since he got close to a lot of the older wrestlers, he was always the one that had to give them bad news. He couldn't understand it. Was there something about him that just screamed that he was the best option? Maybe there was who knows. Normally Adam could handle the consequences, but this time he wasn't quite sure. This time it was different.

He stopped short of the curtain and leaned back against the wall, his eyes locked onto the floor as he waited. He really didn't want to be the one delivering this news, but he had no choice. Teddy had instructed him specifically and well, he wasn't really in the mood to disobey the general manager. A loud round of cheers brought him out of his thoughts as he stepped away from the wall, turning his attention to the curtain. This was it. He took a deep breath as he watched the curtain sweep back and none other than Mark stepped through it, pulling his hat off as he did.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" asked Mark, looking over at the younger man suspiciously. Adam stared up at the taller man, and gulped loudly, biting his lower lip as he stared at him. Mark raised an eyebrow at him, moving to step past Adam but Adam blocked him. He growled softly, looking down at Adam. "What is it that's so damn important?" he growled.

"I really don't want to tell you this, but Mark…." Adam trailed off, his voice lost as he tried to come up with the best way to say it. He sighed and lowered his head. "Glenn's missing."

Mark blinked, staring down at him with that cold, emotionless look. As Adam's words sank in though, the look was replaced with pain and worry. Mark shoved Adam aside and walked quickly to the locker room, hoping it was just some kind of cruel joke that Adam was playing. He begged the heavens that it was as he opened the locker room door. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky.

He felt his blood run cold as he looked at the tossed benches and blood that forever stained the carpet. He stepped into the room slowly, his eyes scanning the room slowly before falling on a bloody handprint on the wall. He walked over and kneeled next to it, raising his hand up to it. The handprint was larger, and belonged to only one man, Glenn. Mark swallowed hard, and stood up, turning and hurrying out of the room. He brushed past Adam who had only just caught up to him, and walked out the back door, the cold air blasting against him as he did.

Adam watched Mark run off, but knew better than to follow him. He sighed heavily, running his hands back through his hair as he did. He looked all around him, not really sure what to do. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. It was just too much.

"Adam?" came a voice suddenly from behind him. He jumped and spun around, finding Jason just down the hall from him. He could see the sadness playing across Jason's face as Adam walked over to him and dropped himself into the his open arms, hiding his face against Jason's neck. Jason held him tightly as Adam shook in his hold, the tears he had been holding in finally breaking through.

Meanwhile, Teddy Long sat in his office, his eyes locked down on his desk. It was all just a cruel, sick joke. It had to be. He couldn't bring himself to believe that some of his stars were hurt, and that some were missing. He sighed heavily, turning his gaze to the side briefly. Why did a good day have to turn badly so suddenly? He couldn't understand it. One minute he was talking to Vickie about an idea, and the next he was hearing about Oscar and Dave being in the hospital, and Glenn and Chris missing.

He swallowed hard, turning his head to look over at Vickie as she sat on the couch, her head in her hands. Although Vickie played a cruel woman on screen, Teddy knew her heart was soft and something like this could just about affect anyone. He couldn't blame her for being so distraught. He was pretty close himself to heading that way, but before he could, someone slammed into the office, startling him and Vickie. Teddy raised his head as Mark walked into the room. He gulped loudly, Mark looked absolutely enraged.

"Tell me this is some cruel sick joke you came up with Teddy," growled Mark, slamming his hands down on Teddy's desk. Teddy looked up at him and shook his head, silent for a few minutes before speaking.

"I wish it was Mark, but it's not. Earlier this evening the locker room was attacked. Oscar and Dave are in the hospital right now because of it. Glenn and Chris….they were taken," said Teddy softly, his head falling into his hands. Mark stared at him, his mouth opening repeatedly to say something but nothing came out. He collapsed then into the chair behind him, his head falling into his hands. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence before the phone ringing broke them out of it. Teddy picked up the phone and spoke to the person briefly before hanging up. He fell back into his chair, his eyes wide as he stared at his desk.

"Who was it?" asked Vickie tentatively.

"It was Vince. He…" he trailed off, his voice cracking at the end. He took in a shaky breath before continuing. "He said the same thing happened there just now. Shawn and Cody Rhodes are gone, while Cena and Orton are in the hospital."

That was the last straw for Mark. Mark jumped up out of his chair and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. He walked out of the arena and to his car, not giving a care anymore about his match later. He got into the car and drove back to the hotel, choosing now to be completely alone. He went up to this room and walked in, shutting the door with a thud behind him. He walked over to his bed and laid down, turning on his side, his gaze traveling all around the room before falling on Glenn's bags by the closet. He swallowed hard. He had completely forgotten that he had been rooming with Glenn. He rolled onto his other side and closed his eyes tightly, praying hard that somehow, in some way that both he and Shawn would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Someone asked me who Jason is well Jason is Christian's real name. Just so no one else gets confused, Adam is Edge, Mark is Taker, Glenn is Kane, Phil is CM Punk, Chris is Jericho, Oscar is Mysterio and the rest are pretty much given. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, and I hope to see more reviews too. I own no one by the way, enjoy!**

A dull, painful throb echoed throughout his head. A groan escaped Shawn's lips as he moved his head from side to side trying to ease the aching pain. Unfortunately all that did was make it worse. He groaned again as he slowly opened his eyes, fighting his way through the darkness that had been surrounding him for the last few hours. The sight that he was met with made him gasp softly in horror. Across the room from him were Glenn and Chris, both still unconscious and both hanging from their wrists in handcuffs. He turned his head from the sight of his two bloody friends, and was instead met with the sight of a bloody and bruised Cody who was hanging by his wrists next to him. A pair of sad eyes met his gaze as he took in Cody's appearance.

"Shawn?" groaned Cody, tears evident in his eyes. Shawn frowned and tried to move closer to Cody but was restrained by the handcuffs around his own wrists.

"Shh, it's okay Cody," whispered Shawn, frowning even more as Cody began to cry. Shawn wanted nothing more than to hold the younger man in his arms to protect him, but couldn't. He growled softly to himself and turned his head, looking across the room at Chris and Glenn.

Before Shawn could say much else, the door to the room opened and two large men walked in, both wearing masks. One of them held a baseball bat tight in his hands as they walked in, dark chuckles emitting from both them.

"Bout time you weaklings woke up," said one of the men, a southern drawl evident in his voice.

"Bet you're wondering why you're here," said the other, laughing loudly as Cody nodded his head quietly. The man turned to Cody and swung the bat towards Cody, barely missing him. Shawn gasped softly, fighting against his holds once more to try and protect Cody. The two men laughed at Shawn's failed attempts, shaking their heads at him.

"I would think you'd be smarter than that," said the one holding the bat, turning it towards Shawn. Before Shawn could do anything, he felt the bat smack him hard in the stomach, knocking all of the air out of him. He coughed loudly as he tried to get his breath back while glaring up at the man. The man laughed and swung again, hitting Shawn in the stomach again with the bat.

"Leave him alone!" came a shout from the other side of the room. Shawn fought against the tears to look over at the person, his eyes widening when he saw that it was Chris. The other man walked over and smacked Chris hard across the face, the sound echoing throughout the room. Chris turned his head away from the man, biting his lower lip as pain surged through his body from the slap.

"Sounds to me like you need to learn you're place," said the man, grabbing Chris and unlocking his handcuffs. The man grabbed Chris' arm and took him out of the room with him, ignoring the shouts and curses spewing from Chris' lips. Shawn watched them leave, fighting once more against his handcuffs. He wanted nothing more than to go and try to save Chris. In a way, he felt like it was his job to protect the younger boys, but he couldn't. He sank back against the wall, his head hitting his chest as he stared down at the floor, tears brewing in the corners of his eyes.

The other man unlocked Cody's handcuffs and grabbed him, pulling him out of the room with him.

"SHAWN!" shouted Cody once last time before the door shut. Shawn glared at the closed door, fighting even more against his handcuffs as he tried to free himself. He gave up after a minute and sank back against the wall with a loud growl, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Hunter sat alone in the waiting room of the hospital waiting on news about John and Randy. He sighed as he ran his hands back through his hair, growling faintly afterwards. He felt so helpless. If only there was something he could do to help Shawn and Cody, but he couldn't think of a damn thing he could do.

"Paul?" came a soft female voice from his side. Hunter jumped and looked around, his eyes falling on the beautiful face of his wife, Stephanie. He rose from the chair and walked over to her, collapsing in her open arms. Stephanie directed him back to the chairs and sat with him, rubbing his back and whispering soft words in his ear.

"I failed him Steph," he said softly as he pulled back, looking her in the eyes. Stephanie frowned faintly, kissing his cheek lightly.

"This isn't your fault Paul, none of this is," she said gently, rubbing his arm gently. "Unfortunately, I do have a bit of bad news."

"What is it?" asked Hunter, not really sure what more he could take right now.

"Dad just told me this a few minutes ago. It seems the Smackdown locker room was hit too earlier this evening. Both Chris and Glenn are missing as well," she said softly, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke. "Oscar and Dave are in the hospital right now. Dad said he's going to have them transferred here and Smackdown's entire roster is going to be here for a while too. He's put a stop to all of the shows."

Hunter stared at Stephanie, his mouth opening a few times to say something but couldn't come up with anything. He threw his head into his hands, shocked at the news. Before he could even attempt to say anything, a nurse came out and walked over to him, smiling faintly at him.

"Mr. Levesque?" she asked softly, stopping a few feet short of him. Hunter jumped up along with Stephanie, wiping at his eyes as he did.

"Yes?" he asked his voice shaky as he tried to hold himself together.

"I can take you to see Mr. Orton and Mr. Cena now if you so wish. They're recovering in their room right now," she said with a smile. Hunter nodded and followed her to the room, sighing once she left him outside of the room. He opened the door after a moment and walked in, glad to see both John and Randy awake.

"Hey Hunter," they both said weakly at the same time, smiling at him.

"How are you guys feeling?" asked Hunter, not really sure why he was asking. From the sight of the black eye and bruises Randy had on his face, and the sight of the bruises and bandaging around his head that John had, he really had no reason to ask.

"I've felt better," said John, shrugging. Randy just shrugged as he sank lower in his bed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What happened?" asked Hunter softly, not sure if he really wanted to know. John frowned and glanced over at Randy before speaking.

"Some men, three of them, came to the door. I foolishly opened it and they attacked us. Shawn tried to help me up from the floor but they hit him with a pipe to the back of the head. I attacked the guy that did but the other two slammed me into the wall. Before I got knocked out I saw the guys knock out Randy then take Shawn and Cody," said John, sniffling softly as he put his head into his hands, taking in a shaky breath. Hunter sighed heavily, dropping into the chair next to him.

"Is this true?" he asked Randy, his voice cracking as he did. Randy nodded, turning his head to the side. He felt horrible for what happened to Cody. He had promised Cody's dad that he would always take care of Cody while they were on the road, and now he had failed him. He had failed him severely and Randy wouldn't blame Cody for hating him now.

None of them looked up as Stephanie walked into the room, glancing over at Hunter as she did.

"Paul, dear, Dad's here," she said softly, looking down at him. He nodded and stood up, leaving the room with her. He walked to the waiting room and over to Vince, sitting next to him.

"Is it true? Did Smackdown get hit too?" asked Hunter, hoping that maybe Stephanie had just misunderstood.

"It's true. I damn well wish it wasn't though," answered Vince, slapping his hand against his leg in frustration. He sighed and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, handing it to Hunter. "I found this in the locker room. It's Shawn's phone. Maybe they'll ask for a ransom or something," he said softly, not sure what he could say. Hunter took the phone tentatively and held it tightly in his hands as tears began to pour down his cheeks.

"Shawn" he whispered before collapsing into a fit of tears, hiding himself within Stephanie's arms.

Meanwhile, at another hospital, Adam paced the waiting room, a few of the others watching him.

"Adam you're going to make a hole in the floor soon," said Matt, watching Adam with a frown on his lips. Adam turned to Matt and sighed softly, running his hands back through his hair.

"I'm worried about Chris damn it!" said Adam with a groan as he threw himself down in a chair next to Matt. Matt patted him on the back, sighing softly.

"I know you are, I am too. All we can do is wait," said Matt, looking up as Jason joined them. Jason sat next to Adam and rested his head against Adam's shoulder, sighing softly as he did.

A few seats down from them, Mark sat with his head in his hands, his eyes locked on the tile floor. He didn't even look up as someone sat down next to him, resting their hand on his back. He turned his head, glancing over at Phil Brooks as he did.

"You okay man?" asked Phil, smiling faintly at Mark. Mark shook his head and looked back down at the tile, sighing heavily as he did. Phil sighed softly, patting Mark on the back as he did. "I'm sure Glenn is fine, he's a strong man."

As much as Mark wanted to believe that, he found it hard to do so. Before he was able to make a comment though, a nurse came into the room, asking for someone to speak with. All eyes turned on Mark, and the nurse walked over to him as he stood up from his chair.

"Come with me sir. I'll take you to Mr. Bautista and Mr. Gutiérrez," she said with a smile. Mark followed after her, sighing heavily as he did. He wasn't even sure why he had to be the one to see them first, but he chose for now not to argue. He walked into the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

"Hey Mark," said Oscar, opening his eyes at the sound of the door opening. Mark walked over to him, ignoring Dave since he was still unconscious.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, standing next to his bed.

"I'm alright," answered Oscar with a shrug, tugging at the mask still on his face to make sure it was secure.

"What happened?" questioned Mark, not wanting to hear the truth.

"We were just chatting about our upcoming matches when someone came to the door. Dave opened it and these two men came in, knocking him down. Chris tried to help Dave but they grabbed him and started yanking him away. I ran over to help Dave instead, but the other guy grabbed me. Glenn jumped the man and made him release me though. Glenn then got in front of me, he tried to protect me but they took a pipe to his head," said Oscar, his voice cracking as tears welled in his normally bright eyes. "They hit him repeatedly until his face was covered with blood then dragged him away. I tried to go after them, but they hit me with the pipe and knocked me out. I don't know what happened after that."

Mark swallowed hard, shaking his head. He knew Glenn was one that would easily protect those he cared about so it wasn't that hard to believe he would do that, but the idea of seeing Glenn with blood over his entire face was something Mark couldn't handle. He tried to say something, but he was interrupted by Teddy walking into the room, asking for him to come with him. Mark rose from the chair and walked out, standing in the waiting room as Teddy addressed the room.

"Vince has asked for all of us to go to Texas where RAW is currently. We'll be staying there until all of this is worked out. Also, Oscar and Dave will be moved to the hospital where Cena and Orton are," said Teddy, sighing once more.

Mark walked out of the hospital before anyone else and returned to his chair, sighing heavily as he drove back to the hotel. He packed his own bags and headed for the airport. He didn't care about sleep right now. All he cared about was getting to Texas so he could help find the others. He just hoped it wasn't too late.


End file.
